Birthday Surprise
by malic124
Summary: Jude enlists the help of his cousin, John, and Callie to give Connor a birthday surprise he'll never forget. This is a companion of sorts to "Help" and "Seeking Justice."


John looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the approaching footsteps.

"What's up, Jude?" John asked.

Jude hesitated for a moment before answering. "Connor's birthday is in two days. I want to get him something really special. And I need some help."

"Of course, I'm happy to help you out, buddy. What are you thinking?"

"I want to do something that will really get him by surprise. I want him to be at the beach, and I kind of just appear with his gift. I want to sing him a song that shows him how much I love him."

John smiled. "Did you have any songs in mind?"

Jude shook his head. "I haven't been able to find anything yet."

"I think I got for you," said John. "This book I'm reading, _Sing You Home_ , has its own soundtrack and the first song, same name as the book, is a beautiful song. I think it would be perfect for you."

"Can I hear it?" Jude asked excitedly.

John obliged, pulling out his iPad and selecting the song. As soon as Jude heard the opening lyrics, he knew it was perfect. After the song finished, Jude wiped a tear from his face.

"That's the one," he said. "Can you send that to Callie? She's gonna play the guitar while I sing. And, can you maybe do something else?"

"Of course," John said, smiling at Jude's excitement.

"Can you pick up Connor at his house and bring him to the beach? Make something up, like I'm running late getting his cake or something. And then you'll lead him to the place where I'm gonna surprise him. And if you can, can you film this? I want us to remember this forever."

John pulled his cousin into a hug. "I'd love to," he said.

* * *

"So, what's keeping Jude?" Connor asked as he and John walked along the beach.

"He got held up buying your birthday present," John said, carrying his video camera and tripod.

"And, why do you have all your video stuff?" Connor asked suspiciously.

"Jude wanted me to film your reaction," John said, acting like he was annoyed. "He's being super hilarious about all of this."

Connor grinned. "I bet this birthday present is gonna be awesome," he said as they reached a pair of rocks.

"Oh, it will be," John said, setting down his tripod and setting it up. He got his video camera ready and started filming.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked. "Don't we have to meet the rest of the family?"

"We will," John said. "I just wanted to film some of the ocean. Oh, and Jude wants to give you your present now."

"What?" Connor said as Callie walked around the rock, carrying her guitar.

"This one is for you, Connor," John said, smiling and putting the camera on Connor and Callie. Jude was still hiding behind the rock.

Callie started playing a soft melody on her guitar. After a few seconds of this, Jude appeared from behind the rock. He held a microphone in hand, and was smiling at Connor, who looked both shocked and pleasantly surprised.

" _You won't see my name in the paper,"_ Jude sang. " _Or my picture in a magazine. I don't think I'll be on daytime TV, or filling a big movie screen. I'm rarely the life of the party. I don't like to put on a show. I'm not one to shout, but without a doubt, my melody's one that you'll know."_

As he started to sing the chorus, Jude motioned for Connor to sit next to him on the rock. The two sat together, Connor in tears, while Jude kept smiling.

" _One plus one is sometimes three. You're my silent harmony. And if you listen carefully, baby, I'll sing you home to me."_

Callie played for a few seconds while Jude waited for the next verse. He kissed Connor on the cheek and grabbed his hand. John grinned at them from behind his camera.

" _This tune has your pulse as its rhythm. It's scored in the key to your heart. The haunting refrain, it comes from the pain. Of you and me being apart. This world is a sea full of strangers. I've never felt like I belong. But this much I know: that you're mine and so I'm gonna show you with this song."_

" _One plus one is sometimes three. You're my silent harmony. Blossom on my family tree. Baby, I'll sing you home to me."_

Callie started to speed up her melody as Jude sang the bridge.

" _Can you love someone you've never met? Can tomorrow be the moment you can't forget?"_

For a several seconds, Callie merely played her rhythm. As she did so, Jude pulled Connor into his arms, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before singing again.

" _I search for you face in reflections. I wonder if you're in the crowd. If our paths don't cross, I will be lost. But I can't confess that out loud. I'll wait if it takes you forever. I'm here for you some day to find. And if there's a choice, remember my voice. My lullabies rise in your mind."_

" _One plus one is sometimes three. You're my silent harmony. You fit my life perfectly. Baby, I'll sing you home to me. Baby, I'll sing you home to me."_

As Jude's vocals faded, Callie's rhythm did, too, as she played the ending notes, a medley of "Lullaby, and goodnight." When she finished, John hit the stop button on his video recorder and clapped with Callie.

Jude put his microphone down, smiling at Connor, who had two streams of tears running down his face.

"Happy Birthday, Connor," Jude said, kissing Connor on the head.

"Thank you," Connor said in a shaky voice. "This was the best birthday present ever."

"I love you," Jude said.

Connor looked up. "I love you, too," he said before leaning forward and kissing Jude.


End file.
